


First Impressions

by peskylilcritter



Series: (heroes) dorks of the rebellion [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tatooine is a Death World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Bodhi and Luke, what they think of one another before and after they fall in love.





	

Luke knows how rumors work.

He falls into the trap anyway, and feels like slamming his head into a wall every time he thinks about it later.

*

Pilots gossip.

As far as Luke can tell, pilots are the worst gossips the galaxy has ever seen, but to their credit, they never spread gossip anywhere but amongst themselves.

And because he’s a pilot, Luke gets included in the pilot rumor mill.

That’s where he first hears about Bodhi Rook, former Imperial pilot turned rebel, savior of the entire rebellion.

Presumably that last bit is exaggerated but there are so many versions of the story floating around that Luke doesn’t have a chance of piecing together the truth. Even Leia, when he asks, only knows part of the story.

*

“You know,” Luke says, watching Bodhi sip hot chocolate without taking his eyes off his book, “the rumor mill has got you all wrong.”

Bodhi hums absently and turns the page. Luke smiles and sips at his own hot chocolate. “What?” Bodhi says, turning to look at Luke.

“Nothing important,” Luke says, and leans over to kiss him. Bodhi hums against his lips, lifting a hand to Luke’s cheek. Something clatters to the floor but that doesn’t seem nearly as important as kissing Bodhi.

*

“So, what was that about the rumor mill?” Bodhi asks later. He’s rescued his book from the floor before one of them manages to spill hot chocolate on it, and now they’re cuddling on the couch.

“Oh. Well, they all think you’re this tortured soul, brooding loner sort of guy,” Luke says. “But that isn’t true at all.”

“So, what am I like, then?”

Luke stares up at the ceiling, trying to find the right words. “Well, you’re kind of anxious, all the time. And determined. A far better pilot than you or your test scores say. And just,” Luke waves a hand vaguely, “really nice. And funny.”

“My test scores are totally accurate,” Bodhi says immediately. “But, uh, you really think all that?”

“Of course,” Luke says, a bit offended. “I wouldn’t lie.”

“No, you wouldn’t, would you?” It’s not really a question, and Bodhi keeps him from answering by kissing him, anyway.

*

Luke Skywalker is a legend, a hero, larger than life and ten times better.

Luke Skywalker the Jedi. Luke Skywalker the best pilot in the rebellion. Luke Skywalker who single-handedly destroyed the Death Star and saved the Rebellion.

Well, Bodhi knows that that part isn’t true at all, is intimately, painfully familiar with all the reasons (all the people) it isn’t.

But Bodhi also knows that the truth gets distorted in gossip, sometimes to a terrifying degree. (Bodhi Rook, saviour of the rebellion- No. That isn’t him. Isn’t who he is or ever could be. He’s a cargo pilot who’s maybe a bit braver than he thought he was.)

Before he meets him, he dislikes Luke Skywalker on principle. This brave boy with no stake in this fight, he seems like all the children Bodhi once knew who went off to the Imperial army thinking they’d be heroes, celebrated across the galaxy.

Bodhi resents him, for being free and without loss, and in some small part of himself, for being what Bodhi could never be. Even if he wanted to.

*

The reality is very different, of course.

Bodhi should really know better to listen to any kind of rumour at this point, but well, he can’t help hearing at least some of it without completely isolating himself. And people keep telling him that’s bad for his health.

Skywalker, in person, is shorter than Bodhi and smiles all the time, except when he doesn’t. He really is a good pilot, and once Bodhi hears a more accurate account of events, doesn’t seem as much of a glory-hound.

But the first thing that really changes Bodhi’s mind about him is the first time he sees Skywalker with Princess Organa and she’s laughing, loudly, joyfully, uninhibited.

If Skywalker has her stamp of approval he can’t possibly be all bad.

*

Luke is a dork.

He’s got that wide smile and the floppy hair and a really terrible sense of humour that never fails to make Bodhi laugh. He’s so ridiculously casual about his Death World home planet and the insanity that is his life since he left Tatooine.

Luke...

Luke loves his friends so much, and in such a big and encompassing way. And somehow that seems to include Bodhi these days.

It feels so good to be loved again, without judgment or expectation, completely.

**Author's Note:**

> jsyk, theres a sort of easter egg in this one. just pay close attention to the differences between one pov and the other ;)


End file.
